Ezio Auditore Baby Daddy Never thought
by PurpliePanda
Summary: Ezio is a father, shocking. How it all happened here. Ezio x OC


Before it went bad~

"Hey Fiorella!" Yelled a young man in a blue vest. He ran to the docking area by the water. A girl with dark black hair turned to him, her eyes smiling at him but she just gave a cocky smirk. "Its about time you got here." "I had other things to do." He said shrugging she pointed him in the chest rather hard but it did little he was mostly muscle, he held his chest like he had been wounded. "What was that for?" he asked "Don't talk about girls like objects you womanizer." She said pointing at him. He grabbed her hand, kissing the back of it. "I would never, I respect women far to much." He said looking up at her with toxicant eyes. Then they both laughed. "You know if your breast were bigger we might be able to have something." Ezio the young man pointed out. She bumped her shoulder into him at the side she had moved to. "And if you had a bigger dick." She hit back. "Never had any completes." He said smiling. She snorted, Fiorella had never done that. Never had anyone she felt that way about.

"So how is Cristina?" Fiorella asked picking up some rocks and throwing one in the water. "I see her tonight, so ask me after that. I am sure there will be more to talk about then." He said winking. Making her gage. "O so how is finding a husband?" this made her face fall and throw a rock that went right into the water splat. "O just joyful, I just don't know which pig to pick!" She said with sarcasm, rolling her eyes.

"Just tell the old man to let you pick when your ready?" "Have you met my father?" he nodded like he was agreeing. "What I need is a detraction, so no one will want to be with me." Ezio picked a few rocks out of my hand and started to throw a few. "What about a lover? I mean its about time you rolled in some haystacks." Ezio named an idea. "Maybe but it would all be fake." She said biting her lip. "Well fine take the fun out of it, now it has to be a nice guy." He smiled down at her.

"Nice, and someone who would really be a lover not some church boy." Ezio nodded again, she had a point if no one thought the rumors were real what was the point in them. "Also I would want him to be easy on the eye, smooth talking maybe." "Well yeah I am there's no point in a ugly lover." "So what do you think of the idea?" "I think its great, who you gonna get?" she smiled up at him nervously. "I was hoping you." He went paler than she had ever seen so she put a hand on his shoulder.

Fiorella was is best friend and he hated to see her old bitter dad bossing her around, but there was a line. He didn't want to push Cristina away, he wanted to marry her have little Ezios and a good life. But how would he explain to her father this wish when he is Fiorella's lover. "Please Ezio you're the only one I trust. We already spend all our time together and I just can marry any of the men Father wants me to marry there all dog!" She yelled the last part and turned away from him and started to cry. "Fiorella, please don't cry! I-I will help you." He aid putting a hand on her shoulder. She turned and smiled at him jumping a bit to hug him.

"Thank you Ezio!" She kissed his cheek. He gave a dull look, Ezio felt like a fool but she played him well and for that he respected her and would still help. "Just let me speck with Cristina about it first. So she knows." Fiorella nodded hugging him again.

How they feel in love~

Ezio climbed up a circler wall, he seemed to do it without thought, his mark was the top window, he might have to break it when he got there but, that was not the broken at the moment at the moment he had to worry about what he would say when he got there. 'Hi, I came to save you from the most evil man in all Italy.' 'Hi, I hope the last few years have been good, o by the way we need to escape before someone hears us.' Nothing seemed to work, but that was not a problem now. The problem was the two guards looking at him from the bottom of the building.

Fiorella brushed her hair 100 times as always, it not only wasted time but made her look very lovely. "Fiorella how many times must you brush your hair?" Cesare asked grinding his teeth sitting up on the bed he had given her. "Well I don't plan on getting any rats in my hair so around 100. Its not as if I have anywhere to be." "Other than dinner." She gave him a fake smile. "O let us rush to dinner because I love being chained to the table." He stood up from his spot on the bed. Moving over to her. She put her hands on the vanity. He moved the hair away from her right side to the left. Than he put his arm around her waist, he pulled up harshly making her gasp and putting her hands on his arm holding her up off the stole.

His face went to her neck than bite it a bit. "If you're hungry go find an apple." He chuckled, running his hand up her side. "I want something a bit sweeter." She tried to move but he proved to be much stronger than her. "Now, now its no fun if you get away. But feel free to fight." He said in her ear in a harsh whisper. "It wont be very fun with your ball cut off." He just chuckled he knew she couldn't even if she had the strength to. She believed to strongly in her religion. Also the do on to others as you would have them do on to you thing held her back.

"Unless you wish to go against the Pope I suggest you wait till our marriage to violate me. I am no your sister after all, unlike her I don't go against the law of god or man." he jerked back turning her around. She only had a minute to note his rage, before his hand came in contact with her face. She fell to the floor than. The stinging on her cheek was hard to forget and the blood running down her cheek made her touch her it. Only to pull away because the pain was worse. "Lucrezia knows her place! As should you!" he stormed if than slamming the door as he left. She sat up rolling on to her butt her fluffy spin dress was heavy and with metal wiring it was hard to move about.

"Fiorella." She heard her name being whispered when she looked up, she saw a face she never thought she would see again. "Ezio? Ezio Audltore?" she asked shock on her face and right now to her bone, as far as she knew he had died when the Audltore's villa was attacked. "It is I." she tried to stand up to greet him, hug him, kiss his stubbed cheeks but found it was no only hard but down right imposable. He got onto his knees and looked down at her. "You seem to have gotten more beautiful over the last few years." He pushed some of her dark hair out of her face. "And you seem to have grown into a man. Finally." She smiled up at him her joke was there but in her eyes she meant it. He helped her up. Only to have her fall onto him, He grabbed her, and when she looked up at him, she saw his light brown eyes. He seemed so intense, so grown up, and handsome to boot. "W-why are you here?" she managed to get out. She was shocked to see the sweet charming man; goofy boy was now was a strong, confident leader, and suffering. Suffering like I could not imagine what he had been throw. "I could not leave my damsel in distress to fend for herself."

How it happen~

Machiavelli had been watching Fiorella on Ezio behalf he had asked what Ezio plan to do with the women many times, but all he got was 'keep her safe.' Than a fly out the window he went. But now even Fiorella wondered what was she doing here? Day after day just sitting sewing, and baking, and reading, and cleaning anything to do from stopping her from going mad. Being stuck in a house with nothing to do, it was indeed madding.

"Machiavelli is Ezio here yet?" he sighed rubbing his eyes. "Not yet my lady, I told you I would send him up when we were done with our business." This made her grind her teeth. She was in a rather annoyed, the last few times he had been here, one of the few guest she ever had. "Fine I will wait in my room." She turned around just to almost running into La Volpe, she gasped and put a hand under her bosom. "La Volpe, forgive me I didn't see you." He chuckled a smile was all that could be seen along with the tip of his nose. "That is my job, so I will take that as a complement." He put his hand out for her to take, she smiled taking his. She was indeed lonely and would take whatever company she could get.

"La Volpe." Machiavelli warned him, but the man just waved and keeps walking. Machiavelli knew Ezio felt very strongly for her and couldn't tell her, but he knew that he wouldn't mind telling La Volpe, or scare him off. The last thing Machiavelli needed was two heads bumping.

Right as the two were out of site the door slammed. Ezio walked in and smiled greeting him he smiled at the man. "Where is Fiorella?" he seemed over egger to see her. "She went to the study. But Ezio." "It will wait Machiavelli." He went in the way of the study. When he got there he was met with the site of Fiorella's blue dress's back to him with an arm around her waist and the other holding her hand to the side. "La Volpe!" she said in a squeak as he dips her. Than spin her around. She giggled; Ezio's fist became balls. He had felt betrayed, used, and just so much hate. He felt this way when Cristina told him she was engaged. He was forgotten than and now here she was in the arms of a man he thought was his friend.

La Volpe was the first to see them he greeted him. "Hello, should I just leave you to alone?" he asked bitterness in his voice. Fiorella smiled at him, he didn't find anything funny. Why was she smiling? "La Volpe was showing me some moves from the time he spent in France. He is rather good on his feet." She smiled at him, he trunned and bowed taking great pride in her words. "Thank you my lady." He picked up her hand and kissed it. "I will leave you two alone. My lady." He bowed and walked to the door. He stopped at Ezio before smiling and leaving.

Ezio walked over to her his hands in his pockets. "You were gone a long time, when are you leaving?" she asked walking a bit over to him. "I don't know soon. La Volpe I am sure will come visit you when I am away." She looked down feeling cast a side, like being pushed about and confused. "O, I just thought maybe…" she was hoping he would understand. She had always seen herself ending up alone but Ezio made her think different. This scared her but it's the fear that makes you want to keep going the fear that makes you two scared to look back.

"Maybe..?" he didn't want to get his hopes up again, that she might still want him, might still care for him. She started to breath heavy, biting her lip trying to come up with a word any word to tell him without telling him. He sighed and made a move to the door. She rushed to him pulling his arm. "Ezio please!" She begged him; she had waited so long to be with him. To have him go so fast it was wrong, the world would have to hate her. He tried keep walking so she hugged him from behind. "Ezio please I have missed you, we used to spend so much time together. Now nothing." She placed her face in his shoulder.

He smiled and turned around. He pulled her close. "Shh. I'm here." He started to sift back and forth. He is rapped his arms around her waist. "Do you remember the time Federico, came in on us in bed when you had that headache? He thought I had gone bloody mad, punched me in face spilt my lip rather good." She laughed halfhearted smiling as he started to makeshift dance. "Of course you were on top of me." "You enjoy it" he said cocky, in a playful mariner. I giggled. "And what if I did?" she confessed, Ezio had always been charming and handsome but she pushed him away, for there friendship, but after Cesare she wanted to live, she wanted to be alive in whatever way the world could give her.

"Than I guess I will have to punish you." He said with a sexy smirk. He picked her up and laid her the lounge not far away; she was smiling like a fool. He bent down and kissed her, his hands at your waist moving up slowly. "MM" she hummed as they still kissed. He moved his hands to her breast. His mouth moving down her jaw to her long neck. "Ezio, your mad, in the study. Someone could walk in." he just kept at it. Moving to undo the laces in the back of her corset. She moved her hands to his chest pushing the two sides away to show his well-built chest. Ezio stopped his nibbling of her earlobe and whispered to her. "Did Cesare force you?" he asked hoping not to have to ask.

"No it seems a rumor got to him about a lover, wanted to wait till marriage so that any child would be his child." Ezio chuckled, the feel it made her eyes roll back. Even when he couldn't get to her, he was keeping her safe. He loved her he knew that. Before it was just a friendship but know they had both grown and change, and her breast and he was sure there was nothing wrong with his parts and it was about time to prove himself to her.

How she told him~

She passed from her bed to the other wall, what was she to do. Cesare was her captor again. After Ezio had murdered the banker, Cesare's search for him got ruthless. Along his way he came across Fiorella and boy was he happy. He seemed clam with her so far, he had stayed away and she was rather joyful about it. Ezio and her had many nights together some talking most not. In that time she hardly knew where she became pregnant. But she knew she was, she was very learned and learned in many things.

Ezio was frantic to find out what was going on, he knew she was gone but knew it was not her own doing. Finding everything gone, even her mothers locket. It was the only thing of her mothers her father had let her keep. Ezio started to keep it with him it was strange for him. The first time she had gone missing Ezio didn't fear for her life, he knew Cesare was ruthless and harsh but she was important to him. A trophy. This time she was a captive, not only a trophy but also a bargaining tip. Ezio loved her, he never thought it would happen again but it did.

Fiorella snap to when the door to her room opened. She looked over and saw Cesare. "My dear would you please join me for dinner." She knew it was more a statement or command than a question. He held out his arm to her. She walked over with a smile and he walked down to dinning room. It was so hard to not just punch him in the face. She wanted to know what he wanted other than her body. When they got to the table he pulled out her chair and sat down.

He walled to his end and sat down, they ate never talking. She looked at the wine in the glass sitting on the table. Then to the food. She only had eaten a few things a little this a little that. "Why don't you drink the wine, I had it imported from France. Its that fancies stuff you love." He said looking down at the glass. She just smiled up at him. "No thank you." Drinking would be bad for the child. Never would she harm her or him. "Come now, I rescued you from that barbarian, got you your favorite wine now why don't you enjoy one dinner with me." "I don't remember being rescued, I believe that has yet to happen." It just came out, she knew it was a poor thing to say when she was trying to be safe but when he was trying to be prince charming it made her angrier that anything else.

He stood up than slammed his glass of wine onto the ground. He walked over to her in a few long steps than slammed his fist onto the table next to her plate. "Drink it." He ordered, his eyes burned with hate. "No." she said her arms lying softly over her stomach and sitting up strait. He picked up the glass and when he went to move over to her the glass broke. Fiorella looked over at the wall and saw that an arrow was in it. Cesare moved to the arrow and Fiorella moved to the open window. She smiled when she looked over and saw Ezio. He climbed a few building and moved over to the window and to her. Cesare pulled the arrow out of the wall and called some men into the window.

Ezio came in and smiled at her. "Miss me?" he asked cocky she hugged him and he hugged her than pushed her behind his back. "So Cesare poisoning defense women are we?" Fiorella was shocked at Ezio words, she knew Cesare was a tyrant and a now right an awfule one. But in this moment Fiorella was more enraged than ever.

"She is carrying your bastard child, poisoning one women to kill one assassin seem like a low price to pay to get rid of the assassins." Ezio just tock in the information this was not the time for shocking or flashy escapes.

"You will die today Cesare." Ezio said moving to him, this only made Cesare move behind some guards and makes his escape. Ezio used his sword to cut them down one would attack and he would counter. Then he turned and ran his sword throw him, he than had to doge and moved behind him putting his sword away to use his hidden blade to kill the heavily armored guard. He went to move to the last guard but found he was running away, so he pulled out his crossbow and shot him.

Ezio walked back over to Fiorella and grabbed her hand. "I am sorry you had to see that." He said knowing she had never seen much fighting, other than between her parents, which was just, yells and screams. "Its fine, that's a part of my life now." She smiled at him before moving her hand to his cheek and than moving in to kiss him.

A few months later~

Fiorella smiled as she rubbed her swollen tummy, Ezio walked in he seemed out of breath and a bit stressed. He saw her and walked almost ran over to her, he smiled when he got there taking his hood off and raping his arms around her almost making it but something was in there way… she smiled up at him rapping her arms around his neck, he put his forehead to her. "I was worried something had happen to you." He confessed than little kissed her lips. "No nothing has happen, well here but it seems something happen with you." She laid her head on his shoulder. "Tell me."

"I can't I don't want you in danger. You carrying presences cargo after all." She moaned in annoys. "I feel so big, I never thought I would have a child and now here I am. A boat."

Ezio just laughed which made her pop up and punch his shoulder. He moved so he was able to kiss her neck. "I think you're beautiful." He said moving his right hand to rub her tummy. She smiled and moved her hand onto his than moved his hand to the lower part of her belly. "He must know his father is here, he is kicking." She smiled up at him. He smiled sadly at her. "You know I love you right?" Ezio moved his other hand to her cheek looking her in the eyes. "Of course, well I was hoping." She giggled trying to make him smile. "You wont ever say it will you?" he said jokingly, 'I love you' was the last thing she said to her mother and to Fiorella it meant goodbye. Now only if she knew, this might be goodbye.

"I left some money with Leonardo, for him and you and our child. I have to disappear." Ezio told her meekly, she wouldn't understand but he knew she deserved the right to hear it from him. He would hate himself for it but he had to leave her, for her safety. The life of an assassin was not meant for a family.

"Ezio, why!" she almost screamed it came out half a screech. She tried to step back but he rapped his arms around her, holding her to him. "This is not a life for a child, nor a smart women like yourself." He chuckled. "You have female recruits." She pointed out sure she was going to convenes him to stay. "Yes but they have learned to fight. Trained to fight." He said kissing her forehead. "I love you, I don't want you running and hiding. I want you living a good life, traveling like you always wanted to do." He brought her hand up to his mouth and kissed the knuckles, than the palm. "I don't care about that anymore, I want a family. I want you and the baby to be my family."

He smiled at her and tock a deep breath letting it out slowly. "When I come back we will be that family but until than. Travel; go to France, or wherever your books have taken you. Just get out of Italy." He didn't give her a change to protest he kissed her with all the passion he had and in a quick movement walked to the door. "Ezio! How will you find me if I travel?" he didn't answer just kept walking, Ezio had people everywhere now, he would find her, she just needed to leave. "Ezio!"


End file.
